The invention is based on a fuel injection system of the general type as described hereinafter. A fuel injection system is already known in which a bypass around the throttle valve is closed during overrunning. However, this does not assure that during engine overrunning the metering of fuel will be reliably interrupted, so as to reduce fuel consumption and reduce the production of toxic exhaust components.